


Knees

by Esbe



Series: Together [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycrofts knees make John go weak in the knees :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knees

John was sure he had touched, kissed, caressed, and laved every part of Mycroft. But he worshipped Mycroft's  _knees_.

They were perfect ovals, perfectly raised from his legs (not protruding or pudged in), with the softest, smoothest skin covering them. No, this isn’t about the back of the knees but the knees themselves. His eyes do find them sexy, but he has another reason to love them. He loves them ‘cause they _respond_ to John.

The first time John ‘kissed’ them he simply rubbed his lips and cheek on one. It elicited a soft murmur and his ears perked up. He rubbed the centre of his palm on the dome and then softly drew circles around it with his middle finger, firming the touch with every subsequent revolution. The murmur was now a faint moan.

He turned to the other knee, kissing it softly and nuzzling its side as his hand continued to circle the first one. Mycroft lifted up that knee slightly and brought his hand to rest behind John’s head. The action seemed reflexive.

Keeping the pressure on the knee, and alternating between fingers and palm, he opened his mouth to blow hot on it. The fingers on his scalp twitched. John circled the knee with the tip of his tongue and Mycroft groaned.

John then switched and his tongue licked a broad stripe on the side of the other knee. Mycroft cried out as if in pain .

He smiled to himself then, held the back of the knee firmly in his other hand and opened his mouth to take in as much of the knee cap in as possible. His tongue swirling patterns on the skin, using both the tip and the flat, scraping with his teeth, suckling hard enough to bruise. Greedily taking it in as if to swallow it- mouth, tongue, lips and teeth on the one, fingers, palm and nails on the other.

He went at it as if it was a woman’s breast. The results were exactly the same. He had to restrain Mycroft from flailing his legs; Mycroft was tugging at John's hair and thrashing his head from side to side; the moans were breathless and guttural. He switched and brought his mouth back to the first one. Soon he had to use his entire weight to keep Mycroft from bucking him off.

Yes, John Watson loved Mycroft Holmes’ knees.

**Author's Note:**

> My notes and summary usually end up longer than my ficlets :D. But this is the third one I'm posting and I'm glad I listened to three lovely ladies in the fandom and started.
> 
> If you spot any errors please do drop a line.
> 
> As you can see my Armada consists of mostly tiny boats but there is a 'ship' in the works (same slash) that is already ten chapters long and nowhere near post-able (its a word now). So if this slash works for you then keep an eye open to this space.


End file.
